EEE
by Kyoi
Summary: Luxus et Lisanna oui j'ai osé, et je ne suis pas la seule, heureusement! sortent ensemble depuis un bon moment, et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises... Ma première fic. Avec du Natu x Lucy, du Gajeel x Levy et un tout petit peu de Mirajane x Fried. Mais pas beaucoup. Bref, Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines. Deux semaines interminables qu'ils ne s'était pas vu, puisque Luxus était parti en mission.

Mais maintenant sa y était il était là. Enfin ensemble.

Brusquement, Lisanna se mit à l'embrasser frénétiquement, et à se coller, presque violement, à lui. Ce qu'elle voulait ? Il le savait, il le désirait aussi. Cela faisait donc deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et Lisanna ne souhaitait qu'une chose, l'avoir à ses côtés, plus même, elle souhaitait l'avoir _en elle._

Luxus ammena Lisanna jusqu'à la chambre sans la quitter une seule seconde, puis elle le poussa sur le lit. Elle se retrouvait vite en sous-vêtements,à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement tout en lui enlevant tout ses vêtements, elle ne décollait sa bouche de la sienne que pour respirer. Une vrai performance, puis elle enleva le peu de tissu qui restait sur elle.

Ils copulèrent gaiement tout la nuit, heureux de se retrouver.

Cependant, ils oublièrent une chose. Un tout petit détail, pourtant très très important.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

_[Trois semaines plus tard, un après midi, à la guilde]_

-Alors quoi de neuf Lisanna ? Demanda gentiment -presque trop- Mirajane à sa sœur.

-Rien, en fait, tu veux juste savoir comment ça se passe avec Luxus hein ?

-Oui ! S'exclama la barmaid. Alors ?

Sa sœur était définitivement la reine des potins.

-Bien. Et alors ? Répondit -limite méchament- Lisanna.

Soudain une constellationniste blonde vînt s'incruster dans la conversation.

-On se demande juste à quand le bébé. Puisque Gajeel et Levy n'ont pas l'air décidé... enfin surtout Gajeel à vrai dire ! Dit Lucy.

Cela rappelait vaguement à Lisanna que quelques semaine auparavant, ils avaient oublié de mettre un préservatif avec Luxus. Trop pressé. Mais bon elle avait fait le nécéssaire, dès le matin, elle était sortie et avait fonçé à la pharmacie où elle avait pris la contraception d'urgence. Après coup, ils n'avaient plus oublié. Donc ça le faisait. Tranquillement. Bien qu'elle savait qu'avec Luxus, ils formaient un couple solide, elle ne pensait pas que c'était dans leurs priorités, en tout cas ce n'était pas dans les siennes. Non, pas maintenant.

-Et toi alors ? Avec Natsu vous avez qu'a le faire ce foutu bébé ! Dit Lisanna, cette fois son ton était vraiment très agressif.

-Euh... excuse moi... dit Lucy, timidement. Je voulais pas te froisser. Et pour l'info, tu sais bien que Natsu n'a aucun sens des responsabilité, un bébé, actuellement c'est loin d'être possible.

-Oui ! C'est vrai que Natsu est loin d'être apte à être papa, pour l'instant. Dit Mirajane . Mais je veux dire... toi et Luxus...

-Moi et Luxus rien du tout ! Je n'ai que 17 ans et je ne veux pas être enceinte ! Pas maintenant ! Hurla Lisanna.

Soudain, une petite mage au cheveux bleu étincelant s'assit à côté de Lisanna.

-Moi j'aimerais bien ! Dit Levy. Mais Gajeel lui ne veut pas ! Enfin il a dit « peut être un jour »... je ne désespère pas...

-C'est vague comme même... rajouta Lucy.

Sans prévenir d'un coup, Lisanna fondit en larmes.

-Bah Lisanna ! Sa vas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien aujourd'hui dis moi ! S'inquiéta la barmaid.

-Non ce n'est rien... je suis juste stréssée. Ca vas Lisanna.

-Sûre ? Demanda Lucy.

Lisanna hésitait. Devait-elle leur dire ce qui c'était passé ? Elle avait envie de se confier à elles, mais en même temps avec Lucy et sa sœur Mira, elle avait affaire au plus grosse comère de Fairy Tail ! Bon allez... au pire qu'est-ce-qu'elle risquait ?

-Eh bien...commença-t-elle, si je vous en parle vous devez le dire à personne !

-Promis ! Dire les trois filles à l'unisson.

-Bon, une fois avec Luxus ont à oublié de mettre une capote. Mais bon j'ai pris la contraception d'urgence, donc, pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Ok ? C'est tout. On en parle plus. Avoua honteusement Lisanna.

-Mais t'es pas au courant? Hurla soudain Levy

-Quoi ? S'affola Lisanna

-Y'a que les préservatifs qui marchent pour les dragonslayers. Apparement ils ont un trucs spécial, et donc y'a que sa qui marche.L'informa la linguiste

-Mais... mais Luxus c'est un dragonslayer de seconde géné Lisanna.

-Paraît que c'est encore pire, parcequ'il ont ingérer la lacrima, rajouta Levy, qui avait apparement lu un bouquin sur le sujet.

Il y eut un gros blanc entre les quatres filles. Puis soudain sa prévenir, Lisanna sortit de la guilde en courant et en jurant.


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Terrorisée, au bord des larmes, Lisannna courait vers la pharmacie qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Pourquoi ne pas aller à celle du coin ? Parcequ'elle avait trop peur. Peur de croiser Luxus et d'avoir à s'expliquer sur le fait qu'elle était en train de courir, vers une pharmacie, en pleurant. Peur de lui avouer que les préservatifs étaient le seul moyen de contraception valable pour le dragonslayer (si il ne le savait pas déjà, et si il le savait, qu'elle soit enceinte ou pas, sa allait chier). Et puis elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'avoir un bébé, là, maintenant. Mais en même temps, elle savait que si elle était enceinte, il y avait deux solutions. La première : avorter. La deuxième : assumer.

Mais elle se sentait complètement incapable de détruire ce petit être qui serait issue de son amour et de celui de Luxus. Même si elle n'avait que 17 ans. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.Même si à tout les coup, Elfman poursuivrait Luxus pour abus sur mineur. Même si elle ne savait pas si elle serait une bonne mère, si elle était prête.Même si elle ne savait pas comment Luxus allait réagir.

Oh et puis zut ! Pensa-t-elle. Si ça se trouve je ne suis même pas enceinte !

Beaucoup de choses remuait dans sa tête alors qu'elle passait la porte de la pharmacie. Elle s'obligea à se taire intérieurement et à ravaler ces larmes. Elle se dirigea vers la vendeuse, et lui demanda un test de grossesse ultra fiable (oui, elle voulait être vraiment, absolument sûre), la vendeuse disparu quelques instants, puis revint avec le test, Lisanna la paya, et s'en alla. Le test dans son sac. Littéralement morte de trouille.

Une fois dehors, elle marcha quelque seconde, puis, utilisa sa magie pour se faire pousser des ailes d'oiseau, et s'envola. Elle n'était pas très discrète, mais bon, elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Luxus. Absolument pas ! Ou, sur tout autre membre de la guilde, sa sœur y comprit. Lisanna priait intérieurement pour Luxus ne soit pas chez lui. Au pire elle irait chez sa sœur, elle avait encore les clés. Lorsqu'elle atterit devant la porte de l'immeuble, elle entra, marcha furtivement afin de ne pas alerter la propriétaire qui avait une ouïe impressionante, et si elle l'entendait pleurer s'était foutue. Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de l'appartement de Luxus. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure.

-Luxus ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement dans le vide.

L'appartement était vide. Ouf !

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, posa son sac sur l'évier, et sans un mot fit le test.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent interminables. La vendeuse lui avait prévenue qu'il fallait attendre environ 10 minutes. Elle eut l'impression d'attendre 10 heures. Puis, finalement, le résultat apparu. En grosse lettre. Bleu sur Blanc.

P.O.S.I.T.I.F


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

La réaction de Lisanna se fit en deux temps. Premièrement, il y eut le « Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ». Deuxièmement, il y eut la grosse prise de constience qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avorter. Qu'elle l'aimait déjà, et elle posa tendrement la main sur son ventre.

Elle se tourna vers le mirroir, prit un peu de recul afin de pouvoir voir son ventre, et souleva son T-shirt. Elle avait encore le ventre bien plat. Heureusement, et c'était logique d'ailleurs. Alors voilà, elle était enceinte. Les nausées, les seins qui gonflent, le masque de grossesse, les sautes d'humeur, et tout le toutim... putain ! Pensa-t-elle.

Le plus stressant restait encore à venir. Tout en espérant que Mirajane n'avait pas encore dit à toute la guilde qu'elle était enceinte, et si elle l'avait fait, en espérant que Luxus ne s'y trouvait pas à ce moment là.

Pile quand elle réfléchissait à comment elle pourrais l'annoncer à Luxus, elle entendit la porte claquer. Oh non ! Pas Luxus ! Pas maintenant pitié!

Heureusement, une voix féminine brisa sa panique.

-Lisanna ? T'es là ? Demanda faiblement Mirajane.

Ouf ! Sa sœur ! Elle sortit de la salle de bain, balança son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce, et couru dans les bras de la barmaid de l'auberge de Fairy Tail.

-C'est positif Mira-nee...

Sa sœur la serra très fort dans ses bras.

-Tu pourrais rester avec moi pour que je l'annonce à Luxus... j'ai vraiment la trouille...

Mirajane se décolla pour faire face à sa sœur.

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! La rassura Mirajane en lui faisant le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'elle avait en boutique.

-Oh merci Mira !

Elle s'assirent sur le sofa, et passèrent plus de deux heures à parler en buvant du thé. Elles discutaient des effets de la grossesse, comme des joies et des difficultés d'être mamans. Puis, Lisanna confia toute ses peurs à Mirajane, qui la rassura, et lui avoua être tout de même heureuse et ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'aimer le future bébé. Mirajane était ravie car, elle allait être tante. Elles parlèrent aussi d'anecdotes par rapport aux couples de la guilde, notamment Gajeel et Levy, qui était un couple assez spécial. D'un côté il y avait Gajeel, le dragonslayer d'acier, qui était bagarreur, ronchon et qui faisait de la guitare et chantait (assez mal, il fallait l'avouer), de l'autre côté il y avait Levy, petie menue, un vrai rat de bibliothèque, avec de beau cheveux bleu, qui était toujours suivit de ses deux fans : Jett et Droy, qui passait son temps à rêver derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. Gajeel passait son temps à l'appeler « ma crevette », se qui énervait beaucoup Levy d'ailleurs.

En ce moment, d'après Mirajane, Levy était plongé dans des bouquins tel que « Comment élever votre dragon », « mon animal de compagnie : le dragon » ou encore « Faire taire un dragon ». Cela faisait beaucoup rire tout le monde, sauf Gajeel evidement. Mais bon, apparement, d'après Levy, les techniques qui était dans ses bouquins, marchaient.

Donc Mirajane et Lisanna continuait de parler tranquillement, quand soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le cœur de Lisanna fit un bond, c'était Luxus.

On pouvait voir dans l'expression de Luxus qu'il se demandait ce qui se passait, car habituellement, c'était Lisanna qui rendait visite à Mirajane, et pas l'inverse, d'autant plus que Lisanna avait prit un air grave. Luxus allait apprendre quelque chose d'important, il le savait. Il s'assit donc sur le fauteuil à côté de Lisanna, et plongea son regard vert mystique, dans ses grand yeux azur.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda Luxus, tendrement, mais toujours avec ce ton sérieux que seul lui savait faire.

-Luxus, faut vraiment que je te dise un truc important. Dit Lisanna.

-Quoi ? C'est grave ? Demanda Luxus, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-Non.. enfin si... enfin non... enfin je... Bablutait Lisanna.

-Biensûre que non ce n'est pas grave ! S'indigna Mirajane.

-Alors quoi ? Dîtes moi ce qui se passe ! S'énerva franchement le dragonslayer.

Mais Lisanna ne disait rien, et restait là, tétanisée devant le dragonslayer. Comme si on lui avait cousu la bouche.

-Elle est enceinte. Lâcha Mirajane .

Ces trois mois résonnèrent dans la tête de Luxus comme une bombe. Elle. Est. Enceinte.

Luxus passa par absoluement toute les couleurs de l'Arc-en-ciel avant d'arriver à murmurer :

-On... On vas avoir un bébé ?

-Oui, Luxus. Confirma Lisanna.

Soudainles nerfs de Luxus lâchèrent complètement, il tomba en arrière et sa tête heurta sa table avant qu'il vienne s'étaler par terre avec un gros BOUM.

-Luxus ! Hurla Lisanna.


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Mirajan avait appelé Elfman, puis il les avait aidés à trainer Luxus jusqu'à la chambre en attendant qu'il se réveil. Evidement, Lisanna et Mirajane avait été obligé de fournir des explications. Elles lui avaient donc avoué que Lisanna était enceinte, Elfman avait d'abord crier que c'était littéralement de l'abus sur mineur (comme Lisanna s'y attendait) et que Luxus avait intérêt à agir en homme, il avait re-crié à l'abus sur mineur, mais Lisanna s'était mise à pleurer en hurlant que le mineur était consentant, alors Elfman s'était ressaisit. Il lui avait dit que finalement, être oncle était une histoire d'homme et que ça lui allait. Il lui avait préparer un chocolat chaud parce que dans se genre de situation cuisiner ou ce genre de chose sa le calmait.

Ce à ce moment où Elfman parlait avec les filles, dont Lisanna qui sirôtait tranquillement son chocolat chaud, que le raijinshu arriva. A l'improviste, comme toujours.

Lisanna se précipita dans le salon pour aller saluer Bixrow et Fried ,pendant qu'Elfman était déjà assalit par Evergreen. Quand Mirajane salua Fried, il devint tout rouge, le pauvre, pensait Lisanna, il devrait vraiment lui avouer ses sentiments. Il était tellement timide que s'en était presque mignon. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Mira. Dès qu'elle lui parlait, il devenait rouge écreuvisse, et perdait tout ces moyens, c'était à mourrire de rire. Evergreen fixait Elfman assis en face d'elle. Enfaite, les mages étaient assis de façon à donner un face à face raijinshu/famille strauss.

-Alors il est où Luxus ? Demanda brusquement Fried.

-Il dort, en fait, il s'est evanouï. Affirma Lisanna

-Hein ? Crièrent les 3 membres du raijinshu simultanément.

-Oui, parce que Lisanna lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Dit Mirajane.

-Hein ? Recrièrent les membres du raijinshu.

-Ca veut dire que Luxus vas être père, non sans déconner ?Demanda Bixrow.

-Oui, confirma Lisanna .

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit évanouï. Ca doit faire un choc. Sûre qu'il a pas du le voir venir, t'a que 17 ans. Dit Fried.

-Merci moi non plus je l'ai pas vu venir ! Et je suis pas la plus avantagée dans l'histoire ! S'indigna Lisanna.

Cet accès de grâce dans les paroles de Lisanna, émurent profondément Evergreen, qui malgré sa jalousie maladive, était très préocupé du sort des femmes enceinte.

-Elle à raisons ! Affirma Evergreen. La grossesse, les hormones, l'accouchement ! Elle vas souffrir notre Lisanna !

« Notre Lisanna » ? Depuis quand elle était sa Lisanna. Avec Bixrow et Fried encore sa passait... mais elle avait toujours eut du mal avec Evergreen.

-En tout cas, félicitations à vous deux. Dit Fried.

-Merci. Rendis chaleureusement Lisanna.

C'est à ce moment que Luxus entra de la pièce, visiblement à peine réveiller, et encore dans le paté. Pourtant, étrangement, il avait l'air de bien percuter la situation. Lisanna se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et la serra dans ses bras comme si ils étaient seuls. Puis, il la pris par la taille et l'embarqua à côté de lui sur le sofa. Elfman dû se décaler , pour laisser la place à Luxus, et se retrouva très près d'Evergreen, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.

-Luxus ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas être père ! Lança Bixrow.

-Parceque tu crois que moi je réalise ! Dit Luxus, non sans un léger sourire en coin.

Puis la discussion partit sur le sujet de la grossesse, et des hormones. Bixrow posait plein de questions étranges auxquels Mirajane et Lisanna répondait gentillement.

Le silence finit par s'installer et Lisanna remarqua que Fried était extremnement silencieu et qu'il regardait Mirajane en saignant violement du nez. Bizare que personne ne l'ai encore remarqué ! C'en est presque indécent. Encore 5 minutes de plus et c'est l'hémoragie nasale.

-Merde mais dis lui ! Lança Lisanna, d'un ton éreintée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fried. Ce dernier essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de son nez, et rougis violement.

-Elle a raison. Dit Luxus.

Mais Fried ne dit rien. Ce fut Mirajane qui se leva, s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Fried. Elle prit sa main, lui fire un sourire tendre, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvre. Toujours en douceur, que Fried lui rendit, avidement.

Ces deux là ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée. Lisanna était visiblement satisfaite.


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Toute la guilde était dejà au courant, évidement ! Mirajane avait fait circuler l'info : sa chère petite sœur, Lisanna Strauss, était enceinte et le père n'était autre que le mage de rang S son petit ami actuel, Luxus Dreyar.

D'ailleurs, Luxus avait finalement pris la nouvelle assez bien une fois réveillé. Il s'était même interrogé sur le prénom du future bébé. Lisanna était aux raijinshu avait mené une véritable guerre pour savoir qui serait le parrain ou la marraine, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Lisanna avait répondu « On verra ».Luxus n'avait presque rien dit de la soirée finalement, mais Lisanna le conaissait bien. Il avait gardé la main sur le ventre de cette dernière très souvent. Lorsqu'il la prenait par la taille, il mettait toujours sa main là. Ce qui prouvait qu'il était heureux. Luxus avait toujours été un homme plus de gestes que de mots. Lisanna le savait bien.

Actuellement, ce cher Luxus avait deux résolution. Premièrement, être un bien meilleur père que celui qu'il avait eu. Deuxièmement, ne jamais se marier. Il était convaincu que c'était le marriage qui avait pourri le couple de ces parents et que c'était une connerie monumentale. Jamais, c'était-il promis. Les enfants , oui. La vie de couple, oui. La vie de famille, oui. Mais le mariage, Jamais. Non , non non et non !

Lisanna s'en fichait royalement de se marier ou non. Elle voulait juste vivre avec Luxus, et c'est tout. Ils s'aimaient, plus que jamais, et allaient avoir un enfants. Tout était parfait.

Evidement, elle aussi avait la trouille d'être mère, n'ayant pas connu la sienne, mais c'était son enfant, elle allait l'assumer et en plus, elle l'aimait déjà.

Ce matin, lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte de la guilde sous le bras de Luxus. Il avait tout de suite été acclamé, félicités, et tout le toutim. Lisanna avait même un fanclub pré-natale, qui se composait de Lucy -qui refusait toujours d'avoir un enfant avec Natsu-, Mirajane, Levy -Toujours frustré par les refus de Gajeel-,Cana, Jubia, Evergreen,Erza -qui adorait les enfants et soutenait en vouloir une bonne trentaine, la cinglée!- et enfin Biska- qui avait eu une petite fille quelques années avant leur retour de l'île tenro avec Arzak.

-Liiiiisaaaannaaaaaaa ! Cria Happy en volant vers l'interrésée. C'est vrai que tu vas avoir un bébé ?

Natsu et Happy venait à peine d'entré dans la guilde, et donc d'apprendre la nouvelle. Natsu était l'ami d'enfance de Lisanna, pour elle, il était comme un frère. Ils avaient élevés Happy ensemble. Autrefois, elle était même amoureuse de lui. Un amour réciproque, bien qu'inavoué. Tout la guilde avait toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Enfin ça, c'était avant la disparition de Lisanna. Puis, Natsu l'a retrouvé à Edoras. Plus tard, ils ont eu une discussion, pour finalement s'avouer qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus. Natsu n'avait jamais osé avouer à sa coéquipière, Lucy Heartfillia, qu'il l'aimait, parcequ'il avait l'impression d'avoir une dette envers Lisanna. Mais maintenant que tout était claire en eux, Lisanna avait conseillé à Natsu d'aller parler à Lucy, ce qu'il à fait, et on connais la suite !

Natsu s'assit à côté de Lisanna, et Happy se posa devant elle.

-Oui Happy, c'est vrai. Confirma Lisanna.

-Lucy ,elle, elle ne veut pas qu'on en ai un ! Protesta Natsu.

-Natsu, tu sais un bébé ce n'est pas un jouet. Il faut bien s'en occuper, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités ! Lui dit calmement Lisanna.

-Je sais ! Je pourrais très bien m'en occupé ! S'indigna-t-il.

-Peut être que Lucy ne se sent tout simplement prête tu sais. Perso, je suis vraiment terrifié à l'idée d'être maman.

-Mouais. Enfin, bravo comme même Lisanna . Lui dit-il en lui souriant. Bon j'y vais Grey doit se sentir seul, en tout cas, son nez manque à mon poing.

Lisanna se mit à rire doucement. On dirait qu'ils ne cesseront jamais de ce battre ces deux là !

Lisanna se rappelait qu'elle avait trouvé l'âme sœur en Luxus lors d'une soirée de Noël. Elle s'était saoulée comme pas permi et Luxus l'avait raccompagner jusque chez elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas à décuver à la guilde. De là, s'était tissé une véritable relations de confiance entre les deux mages. Ils étaient devenus très proche. Il lui apprenait à se battre. Elle lui faisait le ménage, parce que souvent elle squattait chez lui. Il parlait, riait, s'amusait, jusqu'au jour où il avait couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois. Au début c'était plus pour le sexe, mais ils avaient bien du admettre qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et voilà. Quelques mois après ils attendent leur premier enfant et étaient plus heureux que s'en était permis.

Lisanna se tourna pour faire face à la salle et ce qu'elle pensait y voir. Natsu et Grey entrain de se bagarrer, Levy lisant, taloné par Gajeel qui surveillait les hommes qui s'approchait d'elle, ou bien en train de se disputer avec Jett et Droy. Mais elle ne vit rien de tout ça. La seule pseuso bagarre, c'était Levy qui pleurait et hurlait après Gajeel qu'elle voulait un enfin, et Gajeel donc, tentait de lui dire gentillement non, même si il n'était pas patient et de la calmer.

Les autres, Luxus y comprit, était autour de la table la plus au centre, en train de polémiquer pour savoir qui serait le parrain ou la marraine.

-Moi évidement ! Dit Erza

-Moi ! Dirent toutes les filles, presque en même temps.

-Moi je m'en viche, je vais être arrière grand père ! Se réjouit Makarov

-Si Lucy ne veut pas d'enfant tout de suite moi je veux être parrain ! Hurla Natsu

-Mais t'es malade gros naze, quand t'es parrain t'es sensé protégé le petit. Toi tu le cramerais ou tu le transformerais en torche humaine ! S'indigna Grey. Moi je serais un parfait parrain

-Pauvre tache, toi tu le transformerais en glaçon ! Dit Natsu.

-Ouais, et puis un exhibitionniste c'est pas le top comme exemple, commença Cana, moi en revanche

-Toi rien du tout ! La stoppa net Mirajane, Tu passes ton temps à te saouler au saké.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi toute l'après midi. La scène amusait beaucoup Lisanna. Peut être qu'elle tirerait au sort... Après tout.

Luxus se leva, avança jusqu'à sa douce et tendre, et l'embrassa tendrement. Lisanna se leva car ils allaient partir, et c'est là qu'elle remarqua. Il manquait quelque chose.

-Où est Gajeel ? Demanda Panther Lily.

-Et Levy ? Rajouta Jett.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Etais-ce vraiment la peine de demander ? Peut être que Gajeel avait céder à Levy finalement !


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

_[Six mois plus tard]_

-J'en ai marre! J'en peux plus! Ca suffit! Protestais Lisanna.

-Calme toi, c'est bientôt fini! Plus que trois mois. Tu devrais pouvoir tenir le coup. Dit Cana

-Non... c'est plus possible. Je vais au toilette toute les cinq minutes, j'ai des envies incontrôlées, j'ai des sautes d'humeurs, l'autre jour j'ai piquer une crise de larmes sur la tête Grey!

-C'était à mourir de rire! T'aurais vu sa tête! Pouffa l'alcoolique

-Eh bien pour moi ce n'était pas drôle! En plus je ne rentre plus dans aucun vêtements digne de ce nom. Et je ne te parles pas des sous-vêtements. C'est plus possible!

A ce moment Luxus entre dans la pièce avec un sac de course, Lisanna était consigné à l'intérieure, parce que dehors, la chaleur était tellement étouffante qu'on aurais pu faire cuire un oeufs sur la tête de Gajeel. Natsu lui, profitait de la chaleur pour s'entraîner, encore et toujours, afin d'être sur d'être mage de rang S d'içi l'année suivante, et Happy passait ses journée à le regarder, en mangeant du poisson et en se plaignant de la température.

-Luxus, ca vas? Demanda la femme enceinte.

L'intéressé tourna rapidement la tête vers elle d'un air de dire "Attend une seconde", puis il parti déposé le sac de course, qui n'avait pas l'air léger, dans la cuisine, et revint avec un paquet de fraise dans les main, il le posa sur la table basse devant Lisanna et s'effondra sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Apparement, la moindre chaleure le fatiguait en ce moment. Autant, il n'était pas frileux, mais la chaleure... ça... c'était aussi impossible que de voir Makarov en string chantant une chanson d'amour. C'est pour dire à quel point c'était improbable.

Le visage de Lisanna s'illumina devant les fraises posées devant elle.

-Oh merci Luxus! Dit elle en sauta à son coup du mieu qu'elle pouvait.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur le sofa, Lisanna s'empara des fraises et les dévoras avidement sous les yeux amusés de Cana. Effectivement, elle avait des envies incontrôlées!

Pendant ce temps à la guilde...

-Sa suffit maitenant vous vous calmez tous autant que vous être! Il vous faut vous rendre à l'évidence que je suis la plus apte à être la marraine du bébé! Je vous rappelle que je suis une mage de rang S, que je pourrais donc le protéger, et puis ne rêvez pas, seule moi pourrais lui enseigner tout l'art de manger un gâteau à la fraise de manière digne! Affirma Erza

La mage au cheveux rouge venait d'interrompre une bagarre qui s'était déclencher parce que, evidement, tout le monde voulait être parrain ou marraine, et comme ni Luxus ni Lisanna ne semblait décidé, les disputes à se sujet était plus que fréquente et se terminait généralement par des explications musclée. Et Erza n'y pouvait rien...

Dès qu'elle eut fini, la bagarre reprit de plus belle et elle se mêla à l'affrontement, sois disant pour défendre son honneur de future marraine...

-Bon moi je vais y aller Lisanna. Dit Cana en se relevant.

-Oh non, s'il-te-plait, Luxus dort, je pourrais sortir pour aller à la guilde, j'en ai marre de rester içi, même si je sais qu'il fait très chaud, j'aimerais les voirs tous. Puis, Luxus déteste quand ils viennent tous içi et qu'ils fouillent dans les coins...

-Je sais, mais ils sont sûrement encore en train de se battre et,

-Je m'en fiche royalement Cana. La stoppa net Lisanna.

-Si tu viens avec moi Luxus vas me tuer.

-Je l'en empêcherais.

-Tu ne peux pas il est bien trop fort.

-Je ferais semblant de ne pas aller bien et tu pourras t'enfuir pendant que je ferais diversion. Dit Lisanna, presque sérieuse, qui avait du mal s'emêcher de rire.

-Bon... D'accord, allez viens.

Lisanna sortit de l'appartement avec Cana et marcha joyeusement, et un peu difficilement il faut l'avouer, jusqu'à la guilde. Elle passa la porte heureuse comme tout. Rougis par la température extérieure et l'excitation.

Coucou tout le monde!

Presque immédiatement son fan club pré-natale se précipita sur elle.

-Tu es enfin là (Biska)

-Alors comment ça se passe? (Lucy)

-Vous avez commencer à préparer la chambre du bébé (Levy)

-Dis leurs que c'est moi la future marraine (Erza)

-J'ai vu une boutique adorable pour les affaires de bébé en ville! (Mirajane)

-Jubia pense qu'on devrait aller faire du shopping tous ensemble. (Inutile de préciser qui c'est)

Lisanna s'assit à une table entouré par son fan club et tenta tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions des filles.

Merci merci! Sa se passe très bien, on a repeint la chambre, c'est bon. C'était une chambre d'ami à la base, mais ont à balancé les vieux meubles et on à mis un berceau dedans. On l'a repeint en marron chocolats, mais on a pas encore acheter tous. Erza, je t'ai déjà dis qu'on n'avait pas encore décidé pour la marraine ou le parrain. Et si vous avez trouvé une boutique, biensûre qu'on vas y aller ensemble. Mais d'abord on repasse chez moi pour que je prenne mon sac.

Les filles sortirent de la guilde, de toutes part autour de Lisanna, rigolant, profitant du moment présent, malgré la chaleure étouffante.

Luxus était toujours sur le canapé, cette fois un café à la main. Lisanna était sortie. Putain! Pensa-t-il. Il llui avait bien dit de sortir qu'elle se fatiguerait trop vite avec la chaleur. Mais bon il lui faisait confiance, quelque chose de rare chez lui. Ils avaient fini de repeindre la chambre la veille, et l'appartement embaumait encore la lui avait fait la réfléction qu'avoir une chambre d'ami paraissait iréaliste venant de lui. C'était vrai, qui aurait squatter chez lui, sinon Lisanna? Même le raijinshu ne s'y serais jamais risquer! Mais bon, il avait répondu, que la chambre était déjà meublé comme ça à son arriver et qu'il l'avait donc laisser ainsi.

Il reprit une grande gorgée du breuvage chaud.

-Y'a intérêt à ce que Lisanna rentre vite...

Pile au moment où il finit sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit en grande pompe, et une horde filles surexcité, dont Lisanna au centre, entrèrent dans l'appartement, il y eut plein de "Salut Luxus", alors que le mage de foudre restait sur le canapé silencieux, avec son air froid, ignorant les filles qui défilait chez lui. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque Lisanna s'addressa à lui.

-Bon, je sors. Les filles m'emènent acheter des affaires pour le bébé.

-D'ac. Fut la seule réponse de Luxus, qui n'était clairement pas réveiller, et qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Lisanna sortit donc, ainsi que toute les filles, et se dirigea vers les beaux quartiers de la ville de Magnolia.

-Là, regardez! Dit Mirajane en pointant du doigt une boutique.

Le magasin en question avait une grande baie vitré où on pouvait observé tout une panoplie de vêtements de bébé, des petits pulls (pas vraiment de saisons) aux bodys, Lisanna était aux anges. Elles entrèrent dans le magasins, vu leur nombre, elles parurent plus que folles aux vendeuses qui les observait. Elle se dispersait dans le magasins et rammenait toute leurs trouvailles. Finalement Lisanna repartit avec pas mal de vêtements. Ni de rose ni de bleu, trop clichet, et puis elle ne souhaitait pas connaître le sexe du bébé avant la naissance, sachant que cela ferais une émeute à la guilde. Ils étaient en plein mois d'aout, ce qui signifiait qu'elle accoucherait en Novembre, elle avait donc tout de même acheter quelques pull pour le nourisson et des vêtement assez chaud.

Elles s'assirent à un bar, où d'ailleurs elles monopolisaient presque toute la terasse, afin de parler un peu en buvant un coup, épuiser par la chaleure.

-Ecoutez, honnêtement, j'en peux plus. Je ne vois plus mes orteils, et c'est que sa appuis sur mon estomac et ma vessie. Même en me disant qu'il ne reste que trois mois, c'est assez dûre à encaisser. Fit Lisanna.

-Hum? Dit Cana en lâchant son verre de saké. Oui, personellement je n'aimerais pas, je serais forcé d'arrêter de boire! Se serais plus qu'impossible!

Toute les filles explosèrent de rire. Cana? Ne plus boire? Plus une goutte? Effectivement, impossible!

-Et Luxus, il vit sa comment? Demanda Levy

-Plutôt bien. Il es au petit soin avec moi, et ne peut rien me refuser! Mais j'en profite pas... je crois qu'il percute presque trop bien qu'il vas être père, et tout le toutim. Et en ça le stresse plus qu'autre chose, donc je le laisse tranquil. Avoua la future maman

-Et toi alors avec Gajeel? Demanda Biska.

-Toujours pas... il est vraiment fatiguant! Mais un jour je l'aurais! Déclara fièrement Levy.

Et de nouveaux un fou rire générale. Sa se résumait à ça avec les filles et c'est ça aussi qu'adorait Lisanna. On se détendait, on était globalement tranquille, et on riait. Beaucoup.


	8. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

_[Une semaine après le neuvième mois]_

Lisanna était à bout. Ces trois dernier mois lui avait semblé interminable. Elle arrivait au était à plus ou moins une semaine de l'accouchement, puisqu'elle savait que cela ce passait rarement le jour pré évitait de trop s'en faire, même si il ne pouvait pas s'en empê y était, la chambre était prête, ainsi que toute les affaires. Ils n'avaient toujours pas choisi de parrain ou de marraine, il n'y pensait même pas du tout, cependan à la guilde tout le monde y pensait, et le maître ne pourrait pas les calmer éternellement. Un jour il faudrait faire un choix. Un jour... hum... ça ne veut pas dire tout de suite! Il y a le temps!

Ces derniers mois, Luxus était resté très en retrait. Souvent il traînait à la guilde, ou restait près de sa chère et tendre, sans vraiment dire quelque chose, comme si lui aussi était à bout de force. En fait, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et un jour, exaspéré par son silence, Lisanna avait joué cartes sur table.

-Luxus, dit moi ce qu'il y a!

Ce dernier restait silencieux, il ne la regardait même pas , ce contentant de fixer ses pieds.

-Luxus, regarde moi! Avait-elle hurler, avant de reprendre d'une voix infiniment plus douce : tu peux tous me dire tu sais.

Luxus avait alors relevé la tête et avait plongé ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune fille. Et soudain, des larmes avait commencé à couler sur les joues du blond. Puis il s'était carrément mis à sangloter et ne pouvait plus retenir ces larmes. Il s'écroula sur la table en pleurant.

Lisanna n'en revenait pas. Luxus? Pleurer? Lui? Non, impossible ... Elle devait être en plein délire! Et non pourtant.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux avant de prendre Luxus dans ses bras, ce dernier posa sa tête dans le cou de sa dulcinée, sans pouvoir autant retenir ces larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête pour la fixer dans les yeux. Encore une fois.

Cette fois Lisanna ne voyait plus dans son regard l'homme qu'elle cotoyait chaque jours et dont elle partageais la vie, elle ne voyait plus le grand et fort mage de rang S, celui qui savait ce montré froid et distant avec les autres comme personne, non. Elle voyait là le regard d'un petit enfant perdu qui a peur.

-Ca vas mieu? Demanda Lisanna avec une voix volontairement très tendre.

La future maman savait qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle savait que Luxus n'avait jamais eu personne devant qui pleurer, à qui confier ses peurs et ses doutes. Même si elle aurait aussi eut besoin d'un peu de réconfort après ses neuf derniers mois, elle s'en fichait. Elle préférait mille fois prendre soin de l'homme qu'elle aimait que se centrer sur sa petite personne. Lisanna avait toujours été comme ça. Tout comme sa grande soeur, Mirajane, elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse si son entourage ne l'était pas.

-L-lisanna... balbutia-t-il tellement doucement que s'en était presque iréel venant de lui.J-j'ai tellement peur de ne pas être un bon père... que rien n'aille bien... que je foire tout comme d'habitude...Putain!

Lisanna fit un grand sourire à Luxus.

-Où est passer toute ta confiance en toi? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Luxus sourit, faiblement tout de même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Ce n'est rien! Tu seras génial j'en suis convaincu!

Luxus ne bronchait pas. Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, il nichât la tête dans son cou et s'endormi bien vite. Elle passait la main dans ses cheveux et lui carressait l'épaule de l'autre main pour le rassurer.

Pendant que le jeune homme dormait, Lisanna commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. Luxus avait toujours été très sûr de lui, il ne laissait jamais transparaître aucune émotion. Elle se demandait si le fait qu'être père l'avait déstabiliser au point que tout ces années à contenir ses émotions avait éclaté et ses nerfs avait lâchés.

Lorsque Luxus s'éveilla au matin, il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva, difficilement, il faut l'avouer, et honteux de la veille. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit ft "Où est Lisanna?". Jamais elle ne serait parti à cause d'hier, non, elle étai beaucoup trop gentille et patiente pour ça. Non, elle n'aurais jamais fait ça. Impossible. Improbable. Et pourant, l'appartement était vide.

Paniqué, il fouilla l'appartement plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais elle n'était belle et bien pas là. Au moment où il allait partir de son appartement pour aller voir si elle était à la guilde,quelqu'un toqua à la porte, plusieurs fois, suivis d'un "Luxus bordel ouvre c'est Cana!". Il ouvrit, désorientée. Elle entra, se trouva face à Luxus.

-Elle est où Lisanna? Dit le dragonslayer

-A l'hopitâl si tu veux tout savoir. Elle ne voulait pas te réveiller, mais il est déjà plus de quatre heure de l'après midi. Elle était venu à la guilde pour se changer les idée, et elle à eu des contractions là bas, ils l'ont ammenés à l'hopitâl, mois je suis là pour aller prendre ses affaires.

Tout en continuant à parler, la mage aux cartes tenta de rassurer Luxus, qui commençait à paniquer. C'est pas grave, avait-elle dit. Mais tout en aidant la mage à préparer la valise avec les affaires de Lisanna et celle du bébé, Luxus ne pouvait pas s'emêcher de culpabiliser un max. Au moment où il aurait pu lui être utile, il n'avait pas été là, il dormait, comme l'imbécile qu'il était. Cela il ne s'en remettait pas. Mais il ne dit rien et resta silencieux. En tentant de contenir toute la rage qu'il avait envers lui même.

Il se mirent en route vers la maternité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Luxus était forcé de constater que quasiment toute la guilde avait fait le déplacement, mais, personne ne les laissait rentré, il y avait beaucoup trop de mages. Luxus brava la foule, ignorant les réclamations des mages qui désirait rentré. Il monta l'escalier vers la chambre où on lui avait indiqué que Lisanna se trouvait. Il commenca à paniqué lorsqu'il n'y trouva qu'une infirmière.

-Elle est où Lisanna? Dit il, plus qu'énervé cette fois, puisque le monde entier semblait décidé à l'empêcher de la voir.

-Calmez vous monsieurs... Dit l'infirmière visiblement effrayé, et apparemet consciente que c'était un mage. Hum Luxus Dreyar c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Mademoiselle Strauss est en salle de travail. Venez, je vais vous menez jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

Luxus avait visiblement pâli au parole de l'infirmière. C'est alors que Cana arriva derrière lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Viens, on y va. Dit la mages aux cartes.

Luxus ne broncha pas.

-Allez, ça vas le faire,viens. Insista-t-elle.

Luxus suivit alors les deux femmes jusqu'à la salle d'attentes, et s'assit . Ca parut durer une éternité. Une demie heure plus tard, le maître de Fairy Tail, Makarov, arriva dans la salle d'attente et se tint face à Luxus, même lorsque ce dernier était assis, Makarov resta plus petit que lui.

Il savait que Luxus était incapable de parler, alors il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule, et s'assit à côté de lui. Luxus apprécia ce geste, mais resta silencieux. Même si il savait très bien que son grand-père l'aimait sincèrement, il le montrait rarement.

Deux heures passèrent, interminables...

Une infirmière rentra dans la salle, avec une feuille dans la main.

-Luxus Dreyar? Demanda-t-elle.

A ce moment Luxus se leva.

L'infirmière l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre et le laissa planter devant. Il hésitait vraiment à entrer. Il en avait envie, oh oui il en avait envie, mais... il n'osait pas. Finalement, il poussa la porte. Ce moment il l'avait tellement redouté et tellement attendue en même temps.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il s'approcha d'eux. Les deux créatures qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Son amour, Lisanna, la jolie jeune fille d' a peine 17 ans, et le petit bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air fatigué, un léger filet de sueur coulait le long de son front, mais sa y était. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Lisanna leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-C'est une fille. Murmura-t-elle. C'est Jade.

La petite chose rosée dans les bras de Lisanna ouvrit les yeux et toisa Luxus un long moment. Elle avait des yeux vert, presque comme ceux de Luxus, un tout petit peu plus clair. Voilà pourquoi Lisanna l'avait appelé Jade. Luxus se fichait éperdument du prénom, tant qu'il n'était pas trop ridicule, et là, il convenait parfaitement

La petite poussa une sorte de petit cri, et tendit impérieusement les bras vers son père.

Lisanna gloussa, amusé par le couinement de la petite.

-Qu-qu'est-ce-qu'elle a? Demanda Luxus

-Elle veut juste que tu la prennes! Pouffa Lisanna face au désarmement du blond.

Il perdait tout ses moyens face au petit être.

Luxus prit Jade dans ses bras et se mis à la bercer doucement. La petite ferma les yeux et resta tranquille.

-Elle est si mignone... murmura Luxus.

-Oui. Dit Lisanna, un immense sourrire illuminant son visage. C'est notre fille.

Luxus rougit à cet idée. Oui, c'était leur fille.

Soudain, sans prévenir, tout les mages que Luxus avait vu devant la maternité entrèrent dans la chambre, se serrant autour du lit et en restant silencieux au possible pour éviter de déranger le bébé. Mirajane se précipita sur sa soeur, et l'enlaça chaleureusement, avant de se diriger vers Luxus.

-Oh j'y crois pas je suis tata! C'est trop mignong! Elle est adorable! Je peux la prendre? Elle s'appelle comment?

-Jade. Dit Luxus en donnant le nourisson à la barmaid.

Levy, Erza, Lucy, et tout le fan club du bébé était autour du lit au premier rang, elles s'étranglaient de bonheure. Gajil était derrière Levy, qui boudait un peu parcequ'elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, totalement obnubilée par le bébé.

Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'Erza décide d'entamer le sujet qui fait mal.

-Alors c'est qui le parrain ou la marraine? Lança-t-elle.

S'en suivit un gros blanc. Elle n'avait pas tort. Qui allait être l'heureux élu?

Mirajane était assise sur le bout du lit, toujours avec Jade dans les bras, alors que tout le monde se demandait qui Lisanna et Luxus allait choisir, soudain, Jade couina encore et tendit le doigt vers Roméo qui était derrière son père et regardait timidement la scène.

-Hum? Je crois que c'est toi qu'elle veut Roméo! Dit Mirajane, visiblement amusé.

Le garçon s'approcha, il n'avait que treize ans et ne savait pas trop s'y prendre avec les enfants. Mirajane lui tendit le bébé. Il l'a prit, non sans une légère hésitation. La petite semblait ravie d'être dans les bras du jeune mage et gloussait en souriant.

-Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer! S'exclama Natsu.

-Ca te dirait d'être son parrain? Demanda Lisanna

-D'accord. Répondit timidement Roméo en rougissant.

Luxus tapota amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Roméo. Puis se pencha sur Lisanna, il déposa un baiser passioné sur ses lèvres avant de lui mumurer un grand "Je t'aime. Je vous aime tellement toute les deux."

S'en suivit toutes les félicitations, et tout le toutim. Jade passa dans les bras d'a peu près tout le monde. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Makarov, la petite sembla être beaucoup amusé par son arrière grand-père.

Et voilà, une nouvelle petite mage pour la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Jade.

[**Note de l'auteur**: Alors? Ca vous a plus? Le prénom? Que ce soit une fille? Que Roméo soit le parrain? :) En vérité ce n'est pas vraiment fini, je prévoie une (très) courte épilogue.

Bref, j'aimerais juste remercier Baella pour ses reviews et tout. Ainsi que tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic. Ce qui demander à être alerté en cas de nouveaux chapitre et tout... Je suis vraiment contente! Au début, je dois avouer que je ne comptait même pas écrire la fin de cette histoire, parce qu'il faut avouer qu'elle n'est vraiment pas très brillante. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ma première comme je l'ai dit. J'en écrirais d'autre! Des meilleures! J'en ai commencé une autre sur Gajeel et Levy (ou Reby c'est pareille). En espérant que vous irez y jeté un coup d'oeil. Je posterais le début bientôt.

Merci à tous!]


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

_[Huit ans plus tard]_

Cela faisait maintenant huit ans que Jade Dreyar était née. Huit ans que Lisanna était aux petits soins pour sa fille, et huit ans que Luxus l'adorait un peu plus chaque jour. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre temps... Les heureux parents se rappelaient de chaques annecdote très précisé y avait eu une fois, lorsque Jade faisait ses dents et passait ses nuits à hurler, où Luxus, à bout de nerfs, avait accidentellement fait brûler le baby-phone en lui envoyant une décharge électrique. Une fois, alors Luxus se relevait fréquement pour bercer la petite, il n'avait même pas trouver la force de se traîner jusqu'au lit, et s'était endormi sur le canapé avec Jade dans ses bras. Le matin lorsque Lisanna s'était levée, elle avait donc trouver là le mage avec la petite allongée sur son torse. Elle avait trouvé cela trop mignon et avait pris une photo de cette scène, qui trône désormais sur leur frigo. Un jour, lorsqu'elle avait six ans, Jade traînait à la guilde sous la surveillance de Mirajane et des mages présents, et Gajeel s'était endormi sur le comptoir ou la petite était assise. Alors que Mirajane avait le dos tourné, Jade s'était emparer de ciseaux et avait soudain eu une révélation comme quoi le dragonslayer d'acier se trouvait être une parfaite tête à coiffer. Elle lui avait couper les cheveux très court. A son réveil, Gajeel était tellement énervé qu'il a fallu appelé Levy pour qu'elle intervienne. Il a d'ailleur fallu à la linguiste un courage hors norme pour ne pas exploser de rire en voyant la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de son cher et tendre! Mais bon, grâce à un sortilège ça à repousser très vite. Depuis, même si il ne lui en veut plus vraiment, Gajeel est très méfiant. Jade avait même commencé à apprendre un peu la magie du Take Over, tanto avec sa tante, tanto avec son oncle, tanto avec sa mère. Elle arrivait bien à se transformer en mini sphinx ( qui était en fait, dans son cas, une sorte de petit lion, avec des griffes d'aigle), et aussi en sirène, elle se tranformait en animaux mythiques en fait.. Tout le monde trouvait ça très mignon! C'est lorsqu'elle avait montré ces tours à son cher arrière-grand-père que ce dernier lui avait lui même fait le tatouage de la guilde sur son homoplate gauche. Elle en était très fière, elle était une membre officielle de la guilde de Fairy Tail maintenant!

Jade n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle était assez fine et élancée, comme sa mère. Elle était blonde, mais un peu plus clair que son père, légèrement, cela se remarquait à peine. Elle adorait jouer avec les mages de la guilde, même le raijinshu la trouvait adorable. La petite fille se plaisait à dire que Fried était son oncle, puisqu'il sortait avec sa soeur, et donc qu'Evergreen était sa tante, car depuis toute ses années, elle est comme même devenu assez proche d'Elfman cette chère Ever... Un jour , Bixrow lui avait donc demandé "Et moi je suis quoi?". Elle s'était approché de lui, il l'avait donc assise sur ses genoux, elle lui avait fait un bisoux sur la joue, lui avait également décocher le sourrire le plus adorable du monde en lui disant "Toi aussi tu est mon oncle parce que tu fais parti de l'équipe de mon père, alors tu es peu comme un frère pour lui non?" Cela avait ému Bixrow quand Luxus avait effectivement confirmer que c'était le cas. Jade avait alors dit "Moi aussi un jour je serais une mage de rang S et je formerais ma propre équipe! Tous le monde s'était mis à rire, et lui avait dit que si c'était ce qu'elle désirait, elle deviendrait aussi, voir bien plus puissante que son père, et elle avait répondu que c'était là son objectif. Elle tenait bien ça de Luxus...

D'ailleurs en parlant de mage de rang S, quelques semaines avant les 7 ans de Jade, Lisanna avait remporté l'examen de mage de classe S. Luxus avait été très fier d'elle, et la nuit suivante, ils avaient fêté ça...hum comment dire... dignement. Toute la nuit.

Jade aussi était très fière de sa maman, et ne manquait pas une occasion de la complimenter, car pour elle ses parents était les plus forts, les plus beaux du monde et tout le toutim... Lisanna et Luxus en profitaient... car cela ne durera sûrement pas...

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un mois que Jade à eu huit ans, et c'est l'anniverssaire de quelqu'un qui lui est très cher aujourd'hui.

La petite famille dinaît à la guilde, tranquillement.

-Tu crois qu'il va arriver maman? Demanda Jade, surexcité.

-Sûrement, il passe tous les jours, sois patiente, il ne devrait plus tarder.

S'en suivirent dix minutes où la petite sautillait littéralement sur place, elle ne tenait même plus sur sa chaise.

-Jade, calme toi. Il vas arriver. Assura Luxus.

-Papa, dis, tu pourrais faire des étincelle avec tes doigts! S'il-te-plait, s'-il-te-plait,s'il-te-plait! Implora la petite en le fixant avec ses grand yeux verts.

Et oui, cela amusait beaucoup Jade lorsque son père faisait des étincelles en claquant des doigts ou qu'il passait la main au dessus des longs cheveux blonds de sa fille et qui les faisaient remontés grâce à l'électricité statique.

Pile au moment où Luxus s'apprêtait à tenter de calmer sa fille en la divertissant, le mage qu'attendait tant Jade passa la porte.

-Roooooooméooooooooooooooo! Cria la petite mage en se précipitant sur lui.

Le garçon, qui avait 21 ans aujourd'hui, attrapa la petite au vol et la pris dans ses bras.

-Ah Jade. Comment sa vas ma belle? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant avec elle

-Bien, parce que aujourd'hui c'est ton anniverssaire! Boooon aniiiiiversaaaiiire Roméo!

-Merci puce.

-Je sais ce que tu aimerais comme cadeau. Affirma Jade.

-A vraiment?

-Oui. Dit la petite en se tournant vers le comptoir, puis elle hurla : Wendyyyyy!

La dragonslayer céleste se retourna. Elle était maintenant grande elle aussi, ses longs cheveux bleue descendait gracieusement le long de son dos, elle avait enfin la poitrine dont elle avait tant rêvé.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Jade? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la petite.

-Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniverssaire de Roméo, et donc j'ai pensé que c'était le jour idéal pour que vous papotiez un petit peu en tête à tête. S'enthousiasma la petite alors que les deux mages devenaient rouge é je vous laisse, bonne anniverssaire, tu me remerciera après!

Puis Jade s'éloigna et retourna avec ses parents. Elle était très attaché à son parrain, et elle lui avait apparament offert un bien beau cadeau d'anniverssaire aujourd'hui.

-Je te jûre! Celle là elle tiens un peu de sa tante aussi! Claironna Lisanna.

-Apparement, Roméo n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, regarde le avec Wendy. Dit Luxus.

-Qui sait c'est peut être le commencement d'une grande histoire d'amour.

Soudain la petit s'assis sur les genoux de son père et se mis à rire doucement.

-Biensûre! Vous me faîtes confiance non?

Cette remarque fit beaucoup rire ses parents. Ah... Ils avaient décidement vraiment de la chance d'avoir une fille comme Jade. La jolie petite famille...

**[****Note de l'auteur**: Ah! N'est-elle pas adorable la petite Jade Dreyar! :D]


End file.
